


amalgam

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: amalgam
 (n.) mixture, blend, combination, alloy, mix, composite, admixture





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i don't own fob

**amalgam**

 (n _.) mixture, blend, combination, alloy, mix, composite, admixture_

 

Lagu ini bagus.

Tentu saja. Kapan sih Pete pernah membuat lagu yang buruk? Aku selalu menyukai caranya merangkai kata dan menyematkan nada-nada. Menghasilkan harmoni dan menyenandungkan makna tak pernah semudah yang kukira. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan lihai.

Lagunya bagus, Pete-nya tidak. Berapa kali dalam sehari yang harus kulewatkan dengan ia pura-pura terpeleset membuat seluruh orang jantungan? Berapa kali dalam sehari yang harus kulewatkan dengan puluhan ide gila dan lelucon atau jebakan atau hal-hal konyol lain hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya?

Lagunya bagus. Melodinya indah. Tapi Pete-nya tidak.

Sungguh tidak.

— **patrick to pete**


End file.
